


Scent of old books and something else tantalising (SoOBaSET) Bonus Chapters

by emjrabbitwolf



Series: SoOBaSET [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, All HP relationships are likely to feature here, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Viktor Krum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, It’s Complicated, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega George Weasley, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Verse, OotP onwards, Other, bonus chapters, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjrabbitwolf/pseuds/emjrabbitwolf
Summary: These are the bonus chaptersdealing with evens that aren’t covered in the main Scent of Old Books and Something Else Tantalising storyline.The length will vary wildly, from a few lines, to several pages.I will try to post these bonus chapters in chronological order with details of where they fit into the main story line.Some chapters will be fluff or mundane, others could be violent or sexually explicit, hence the rating!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, you’re an alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry learning his designation from the Headmaster.  
> So the first one of the bonus chapters!  
> For contact, this is set in Harry’s first year, just before the end of the school year.  
> Hie violent encounter with Quirrell set off his Presentation, which Poppy tested for a few days later.

Harry sat looking at the grandfatherly Headmaster, a confused expression upon is face.  
“How am I an alpha? Weren’t my parents both betas?” He could hear his uncle’s voice in his head snarling how he would never amount to anything. He was freak, a freakish beta at that. One no-one would ever want. It didn’t matter that Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were betas too. Though his aunt had been _so sure_ her Dudders, was an alpha. Though the costly blood test ruled that out. They never bothered to have Harry tested, the boy unworthy of _any_ extra cost.  
“How or why some people present as one designation or another is still not fully understood. Here in the magical world or the muggle one.” Dumbledore smiled serenely, regarding the young boy carefully. “Madam Pomfrey has confirmed that you are indeed starting your Presentation Harry. She will be supplying you with a course of suppressants.”  
“But sir! My aunt and uncle will be livid! They already say I cost too much! Alpha suppressants, the descent kind aren’t cheap!” Harry wasn’t fully aware that his health care needs were covered in both the muggle and magical worlds. Muggle until he was eighteen and the magical until seventeen. Though a great many ailments and conditions would still be covered in his adult life as well.  
“You will be supplied with a special suppressant solution to see you through the coming summer months. I will inform your aunt that from next year you will be required to take daily or weekly suppressants and that at no point should they be withheld.” The twinkle left Dumbledore’s eyes for but a moment, before returning full force. “Now enough of this serious talk. Head back to Gryffindor Tower, I’m sure your friends are anxious to see you.”  
“Thank you sir. Oh, can I tell me friends I’m an alpha?”  
“If you trust them or want them to know, you may. Though at this time I would keep it from becoming common knowledge. There are those who would seek to manipulate your developing nature for their own goals.” The Headmaster did not truly count himself as one of those number, though he was as guilty as any.  
With a nod, the green eyed boy stood and left the Headmaster’s office. He needed to see his friends. One of them, the bushy-haired bookwork, would be able to give him more information about what becoming and alpha meant. There were only a few days left before the school broke up for the summer holidays and he wanted to know as much as possible before returning to the living nightmare of Privet Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ore of these as time goes on.  
> I feel sorry for Harry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Hermione starting her presentation the summer between first and second year. We also learn a little about the family life I’ve created for her in my AU

Hermione sat in her book filled room, tears streaming down her face. Clutch tightly in her hands was a worn brown teddy bear, the button in his ear marking him as a Stieff.   
“Oh angel, shush, shush. It’s alright.” Her mother’s words echoed through her skull, the older woman having rested her cheek upon her daughter’s hair. “We’ll get through this. You know that. Your father and I love you no matter what.”  
The tearful girl sobbed harder, turning into her mother’s embrace. This was not how she imagined her summer starting. It was supposed to be filled with letters to friends, time away with her parents. Instead they had attended a funeral, during which there’d been an altercation between her father and one of her grandmother’s carers. The day had been hard enough upon them all. The kindly old lady, the last of hermione’s grandparents, finally succumbing to her advanced years. It was just the three of them now, Oliver Johnathan, Helena Charlotte and Hermione Jean Granger.   
Her second name came from her paternal grandmother, who had died several years before. She’d never met either of her grandfathers, both dead before her birth. Though her father did say his father would have loved his _unusual_ granddaughter. She was going to miss her Grandma Cleo. The kindly woman, with her snow white hair and clouded blue eyes, tales of unusual creatures and indescribable wisdom, held a special place in Hermione’s heart. The old woman had simply smiled and nodded the first time she’d been told her granddaughter was a witch. “Naturally,” had been her calm response, as accepting of the tiles as she had been the odd occurrences surround the girl in early childhood.  
Now that woman was gone. She had lost a grandmother, but her own mother had lost her last parent. Hermione couldn’t imagine how that must feel, to lose one of the people that raised you, loved you. It hurt bad enough to have lost her grandmother, but for that to happen to either of her parents was too unbearable to think about.

“Hermione, Love?” Oliver’s voice came from the doorway, where the tall man stood, plasters across the knuckles of his right hand. “You both alright?” At his wife’s nod, he stepped into the small room, crossing to kneel before his crying daughter. “Oh angel. It’s alright. We’re not angry. Well not with you.” Helena sent a vicious glare at her husband. “That man shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong.” He stroked the frazzled brunette hair, watching as blue sparks followed his hand. “Hermione, look at me.”  
Amber eyes slowly turned to look into brown. “Daddy?” So quiet, so scared.  
“Its alright angel. You’re still my little girl. My angel. I’ll always protect you. you and your mother.” Taking one small hand in his own, he turned it over to drag his thumb over his daughter’s wrist. “This doesn’t change who you are. You’re still brave. Still smart. Still bossy. Still a witch. It’s just another thing you’ll learn to be brilliant at.”  
Helena nodded and moved to place er hand over her husband’s. The mark isn’t complete yet Hermione. You’re not Presented fully. We’ve time to figure this out before you return to school.”  
Hermione drew away, sitting up straighter. She was an intelligent girl. It would do no good crying over things she couldn’t change, be hat death or designation. “What do we do now?” She looked from one parent to the other.  
“Now we go have some tea, arrange to see your GP and head out to dinner. Your Grandma Cleo wanted us to celebrate her life. Not mourn its ending.” Helena’s voice was soft as she squeezed her daughter tightly with one arm.  
“She left you some wonderful books for your collection,” Oliver said smiling at his suddenly intrigued daughter. “Old family books. Like the one my father gave me, which I gave you at Christmas.”  
Hermione remembered that book in question. So old, bound in worn, embossed black leather, pages made of thick parchment. Beautiful illustrations of plants filing each page. What would the ones from her grandmother hold? Information or stories?  
Taking a deep steadying breath, the newly Presenting omega nodded firmly. “Tea would be good. Though I need to wash up. My face is all sticky.” And puffy and red from her tears. Grief, anger, fear and worry making her emotional. A carer who had been at the funeral, had tried to drag her away. The twenty-something woman, an alpha near her rut, able to sense the change in Hermione’s body that her parents could not. A sharp fist to the jaw had seen the woman unhand her, one anger filled Oliver, a beta, but protective proud father, defending his only child. There would be no charged against either party. Both acting upon natural instincts, to procreate or protect.  
“We’ll see you downstairs shortly,” Oliver said standing up. His knees giving a crack as he straightened to his full height. At fifty five, he was an older parent, but still sprightly in his manners. Offering a hand to his wife and daughter=ter, he helped both stand.  
“We’re going to the little pub your Grandma loved so much.” Helena stroked her daughter’s curly hair, the magical sparks having faded significantly.  
“Perfect place to celebrate her life,” Hermione agree. Swiftly she pulled both adults into a tight hug, her parents soon enveloping her as well.  
“Hurry up angel girl. You can tell us all those wild tales Cleo told you.”  
Releasing her parents, the young girl headed off to the bathroom, hoping cold water would reduce her iffy, red eyes and wipe away the evidence of her tears. In doing so she missed the silent conversation held between Oliver and Helena. Things were changing for their small family. For good or ill they were uncertain, but they would be damned if they didn’t stand beside their baby girl and help her anyway they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no names given for Mr and Mrs Granger, so I have chosen my own. As the couple seem to come from upper middle class households, I’ve chosen names I hope reflect this. (Try coming from a family that mixes upper-middle class and working class and you end up with a myriad of weird names!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confiding in Harry her designation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confiding in Harry her designation  
> Hermione knows Harry has Presented as an alpha, so wants to tall him she’s also presented, that they’re not both alone dealing with all this.   
> So another update here, before the main story update on Sunday.  
> Have a few more bonuses written up, which I’ll post now and then. Though I will try to get up to date with the main story soon!

The entirety of Gryffindor was currently filled the cheery common room, all welcoming those students newly Sorted into the house. The late arrival of Harry and Ron only vaguely commented on by most.  
Ginny Weasley had been roughly re-introduced to Harry and Hermione, her four elder brothers congratulating her on her red and gold tie. Fred and George teased the young girl, asking if she had her favourite niffler toy to snuggle at night. Seeing her new housemate getting upset, Hermione had admonished the twins, who’d backed off, though both had eyed her speculatively.   
Taking a chance, Hermione leaned into Harry, using the loud noise of many voices, to disguise her quiet one. “Can we talk? Privately? Tomorrow?” She was worried the boy would refuse, might even have chosen to no longer be her friend. It had happened to her in primary school; she’d made a new friend before they broke u for summer, but come September, the girl had ignored her, joining in the bullying instead.   
Green eyes and a smile relaxed her. “Yeah. I wan to talk with you too.”

The following day Hermione had gone to the library during lunch. Ron, not wanting to leave the Great Hall whilst food was still being served, had waved off Harry when he’d gone to join her.  
“Hermione,” Harry said softly, coming to sit beside his friend. “The Information you gave me before the holidays was great. I managed to get to the public library too and found some books which explained stuff too.”  
The girl was genuinely pleased for her friend. Harry had come to her just before the term ended, a frazzled mess, not just from the events with Quirrel/Voldemort, but his new designation status. They’d spent some time sat within the warded curtains of Harry’s bed, talking it through. Listening patiently Hermione had explained what becoming and alpha would mean for her friend. At least in the muggle world. She’d had Harry rub his wrists together, the action stimulating the glands there and bringing up his designation mark.  
Once Harry was considerably calmer, the bushy haired girl, had promised to get him information on bing a magical alpha. It was just before they boarded the train, that she’d given him a muggle looking letter to read, privately.  
“I’m really glad Harry. ow are you feeling?”  
“Honestly, not much different I’m still just Harry. I think.”  
“Well, you’ve Presented and you’re going through puberty. Your body at least will change.” Noticing Harry’s slightly red cheeks, she’d asked gently, “You understand puberty right? What’s happening to you?”  
“Only bits of it. Would you, urm, would you mind helping explain it to me?”  
Hermione had to stop a moment, wondering jus how badly Harry’s relatives were actually treating him, for the boy to still be so ignorant. He likely only knew he barest of basics from a primary school talk.  
“I can help. There’s a book which explains it all. I’ll get it to you after class.” The book was currently sat at the bottom of her school trunk, brought along in case she needed to reference it. There was a second with it, dealing with designations.  
“What’s wrong Hermione?” Harry placed a hand over hers, sensing the nervousness in his friend.  
“I’ve started Presenting too.”  
“That’s great! You’ll be just like me! You can help me figure out all the alpha stuff.”  
“I can only tell you what I’ve learnt in books o such Harry. I’m not the same as you...” Drawing her hand away, she rubbed her own wrists together, feeling her developing scent glands and skin respond to the action. Turning her arms over, to show Harry the mark, the brunette whispered, “I’m an omega Harry. The very opposite of what you are.”  
Arms wrapped around her, drawing her into a hug. “Oh Hermione. It’ll be ok. I’ll protect you. It’s what alphas do right?”  
Hugging her friend back, she could only nod her head into his shoulder. “Yes Harry. Alphas protect omegas.” She wasn’t going to remind him of all the reasons an alpha might protect an omega. Hoping Harry only meant the platonic or familial reasons. “Thank you.” Pulling back so her. Whiskey eyes could look into emerald, she gave her second magical friend a smile. “Could you, could you please keep this a secret? I don’t want anyone to know. I’ve not finished Presenting yet. Which happens sometimes.” Seeing the look on Harry’s face, she gave another nod, “That includes not telling Ron either. Please?”  
“Alright. You have my word Hermione. Speaking of Ron, we should go find him.”  
“True. Then we can all walk to class together.”  
Placing her scroll back in her satchel, Hermione followed Harry back towards the Great Hall. A weight lifted from her chest. At least one of her friends now knew. She’d have someone to talk to, someone else going through a similar change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn’t notice the wards Hermione uses as he’s stressed and frazzles, just needing to talk to someone and highly distracted.  
> I might draw on some of my own school experiences as I was attending in 80/90s like Hermione. This includes the bullying aspects. Sadly back then, there was a lot of ‘Stop telling tales’ or ‘stop being a crybaby’ attitude in schools.  
> The students considered popular with staff, either for academics or sports, in my experience, didn’t get punished as harshly as others for similar offences... Teachers had favourites too... which is why I think Severus suffered as much as he did. Hell, Slytherin house is a prime example of a self fulfilling prophecy, where the views of teachers influence how a student turns out...  
> 80/90s sex education isn’t what it is now. No mention of same sex couples (was illegal! My college LGBT group helped the campaign to change that!), emotions etc. A very basic introduction at primary, with more in-depth in secondary, both in biology class and separate specialist health classes. (The boys and girls got separated for parts of ‘The Talk’ ie for periods and erections!)  
> My folks were honest and open about it with me. I got a book and a set of videos to explain it all. I can imagine Hermione’s parents, as health professionals, even if that is as dentists, would educate their daughter on all aspects of sex, puberty and designations. They come across as very open, accepting folk, so I can see sex talk not being taboo in their house, but treated with respect and some humour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hermione’s third year ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just our female protagonist sat thinking over all she’s experiences already. How she’s used (read as abused to hell out off!) the time turner and pondering over her designation marks.

She was back home for the summer. At least this year wasn’t like the end of her second. Where there’d been a mountain of textbook and scrolls waiting for her. All the work she’d missed from her time Petrified in the infirmary. All needing completed before her return, this past September.  
Now another year had finished, with yet another dangerous situation happening at Hogwarts, centred around Harry Potter. Yet the school seemed to do little about these instances.  
First year the issue with the troll, then Quirrell and Voldemort hadn’t been reported beyond those in the know. No story in the Daily Prophet. No letters to parents. Second year had ended in a similar manner. The basilisk attacks and the snake’s subsequent demise, the strange book and projection of Tom Riddle. In fact after being revived, Headmaster Dumbledore had suggested not informing her parents abut the true nature of what occurred. They had been informed she’d spent time in the school Infirmary, but neither why or how long. Hermione had agreed to keep the events silent, worried her parents might pull her from the school if they realised quite how dangerous things were.  
Now, here she was, finished her third year. She’d settled upon the courses she wanted to take at OWL level, ten in total. The time turner which had helped her so much in the past ten months, returned to the Headmaster. There was no reason to keep it. Ten OWLs was a perfectly acceptable and manageable number to accomplish. She did miss it, as it cut down upon the number of hours she could spend reading or practising. Given the amount of time she’s accumulated from its use, it really was for the best. She knew she was developing an unhealthy addiction to time travel. Ever since Professor McGonagall dropped it off the previous July, she’d practised its use, learning the limitations. That summer her parents had found it strange and amusing to come across their daughter in several places at once. Though it had let them all enjoy some time as a family _and_ ensure her parents could still work! She was glad she knew taking others with her was safe, it had after all helped her, help Harry through the chaos that was his life.  
The small device had enabled her to allow her to study, attend every class available, put the extra one or two hours a day wasn’t enough. Not to complete all the assigned work and practise. Plus get enough sleep or help Harry. With careful calculations, she’d managed to add exactly one full year to her age. Not an easy feat in itself! Some days she was living twice or three times over, hidden away in abandoned classrooms or somewhere in the extensive grounds.  
She did wish she still had it. It would have made her summer holiday more interesting. The prospect of being an animagi had never sounded so appealing. The summer holidays offering a prime opportunity to do so. Sadly she was still underage with the trace upon her wand and magic. Even wandless magic was out of the question. At least not until she was visiting the Burrow, where her magic would be hidden by everyone else who was over age.

Rubbing her wrists together, Hermione studied the shape she perceived on her skin. To her eyes it looked like the Greek letter, Omega. The delicate mark showing clearly, appearing just above the glands in her wrists.   
From her reading, Hermione new that how her designation mark appeared, wasn’t necessarily how it truly appeared. It wasn’t a magical thing, or a muggle one, but a human one. The other creatures exhibiting ABO dynamics all bore unique markings showing their designation. Not letters, but some other physical cue, that went along with their behaviour and scent. Only humans had a designation mark that needed stimulating to appear.  
Even when the mark did appear, depending who looked at the mark, were in the world they were, the culture they were from, would effect how their brain interpreted the marking. Those of European descent, continental Europe, the British Isles, the non-native populations of Africa, America, Canada, Australia and New Zealand, would all perceive the Greek letter for alpha, beta and omega. Those who were claimed having slight variances in the marks. Yet, those native to Asia, the Middle East, the indigenous people of Africa, America, Canada, Australia and New Zealand etc, they didn’t see the same. It could be a symbol, a letter, a pictograms, but the meaning for each was the same.  
Where Hermione to visit Japan as she wished, her designation mark would appear as a kanji mark to a native Japanese person. Similarly if she viewed the designation mark of another in whilst visiting Japan, she would view the alpha, beta or omega symbols.   
It was only from studies shared amongst Designation specialists across the globe, they understood how the marks and mental interpretation worked. Changes to cultures, saw the marks evolving. Historic sites offered a snapshot into how this happened; primitive images, carved statues, stylised mosaics, intricate jewellery, realistic paintings, even different clothing. Each holding a physical record of the designation marks. These didn’t change, nor did writing, the marks recorded how they were perceived. Photos and film were the exception. These were still ‘real’ depictions, so the brain process things as if they were viewing a person beside them.  
If she still had the time turner, Hermione knew she’d be spending days in the city library, researching more about Designations and how they would impact her life. And Harry’s. The poor boy had been so ignorant, unknowing what an alpha meant, his abilities and responsibilities...   
Thinking of Harry made her recall the Burrow and the Quidditch World Cup. Soon she’s leave home again. Each year she spent a little longer in the magical side of things, seeing less and less of her parents. Maybe she could borrow the time-turner again next year, to spend a decent amount of time with her parents. Before she headed off to be the voice of reason, a role the Headmaster seemed intent she follow, protecting Harry from his own stupidity and alpha-ness! If wishes were horses, tinkers would ride, as her mother said. Hermione reminded herself she needed to be level headed, rational. Wishes and daydreams wouldn’t get her summer work done, or read her new books.  
With a heavy sigh, Hermione went to her trunk, pulling out the book from her maternal grandmother. She needed a flight of fancy right now and the old time, more journal than novel, would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes  
> So this explains a bit about how I think the designation marks appear and work.   
> I will throw around bits from previous chapters in to later ones. Sometimes they’re relevant, others not so much.  
> Hope those reading these extras are enjoying them and the extra depth added to the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling Severus end of third year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our much abused Potion Master has a bit of a break down following the events at the end of third year.  
> Yeah, kinda churning these bonus/extra chapters out, but I wanted to reach fifth year and then sow down to follow the main story.

Fucking Albus! He knew! He knew the entire bloody time! Severus Snape wasn’t a kind man by any stretch, the loathing he held for Sirius Black running hot and deep. Yet even his twisted soul could see how callous the Headmaster had been. Leaving the rightful Black heir to languish in Azkaban for over a decade.   
The dark Potion Master had spent barely two weeks in the hell hole, the dementors and guards draining his drive to live. How Black survived was beyond him. Maybe the Black madness meant the mutt’s sanity was already too broken. Or maybe spending hours as a sodding _Grim_ shielded him from the soul sucking, floating death shrouds!  
Severus was angry, enraged and pissed, literally and figuratively. He’d be knocking back fire-whiskey all night, the once full bottle holding nearly another dram full. Glad it was now very late Friday or was it early Saturday and he could let his emotions out, hide away in his chambers and brood all weekend.  
He felt cheated. Unable to get revenge for Lily’s death. Black being innocent and unwarranted of avada-ing. Pettigrew, that miserable rat, being alive! 

He’d missed getting hold of Wormtail, the pest fleeing in the confusion of Lupin’s change. Even if he had got hold of the double-crossing bastard, Albus would likely have smiled, eyes twinkling, every inch the beloved grandfather figure, before sending Peter on his merry way. Back to aid the Dark Psycho and let Dumbledore play his chess game, where real lives were at stake!

He’d warned Albus against hiring Lupin! Even the most careful human on the planet made mistakes. So it was all to easy for the distracted werewolf to forget his much needed Wolf’s Bane potion! On the one night everything else when arse over tit, dealing with that fucking killing machine, protecting the stupid trio, dredged up more painful memories. Memories he wanted to bury and never recall. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, James Potter’s doppelgänger son with Lily’s green eyes. Thoughts of the Marauders still bringing visceral reactions. It hurt so much.

Throwing back the last of his tumbler, Severus flicked his wand, the delicate ethereal form of his patronus appearing. Large eyes looked at him gently, before the doe placed her head in his lap.  
“Miss you Lily.” Tears collected on thick black lashes. “I’ll keep my oath. Even if it kills me.”  
A silvery tongue softly licked the tears from his cheeks, before pressing forehead to forehead.  
“I promise Lily.”  
With a last lick to his nose, the doe vanished again.  
Sat hunched against the wall, Severus allowed his mental walls to fall. Tears spilling down pale cheeks as grief, anger, misery, guilt, rage warred within the wizard.   
It would be a long, draining weekend for Severus and an even worse one for any who disturbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, poor Severus suffers a lot in these seven years.   
> I’ve my own thoughts and opinions regarding the patronus spell and some of its features... Might stray from cannon but I’ll be using these for this AU. I’ll try bringing them up in character, either in the main story or here in the bonus parts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky lioness or is she one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Hermione doing something that shows she has a cunning, rule breaking side.. when there’s a good reason or something new to learn as a result of dong so.  
> Very short, but is a set uo fir later events.  
> For timing this is towards end of the summer holidays between third and fourth year.

Popping the mandrake leaf under her tongue, Hermione smiled at her reflection. If Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew could manage to become animagi by sixteen, so could she.  
Following her petrification in second year, Hermione was reluctant at first. The odd screaming plant, with its weird taste, not something she wanted to sample again. However the leaf held none of the taste the de-petrification potion had. It was a little prickly at first. She’d been practising talking with the leaf in her mouth. figuring out how to still sound like herself, and not someone trying to talk around a leaf. it had taken some time, but now she was ready. The full moon before the return to Hogwarts being the perfect opportunity. Once back in the castle, brewing the required potion would be far easier. It might be months or years before a strong enough storm arrived, (she’d missed using the spectacular one that summer!), with which she could trigger her transformation. However she wanted to be prepared in case one occurred. Hogwarts had the added bonus of the library, from which she could draw more information. Plus should anything go wrong, there were her professors and Madam Pomfrey to hand.   
Given that she could sense trouble brewing, too many odd occurrences centred around Harry, she wanted every advantage she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Miss Granger started her animagus process, but when will she succeed? Bonus chapters will explain it all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus’s 4th year first part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a tough year for Severus, thats for certain!

Severus Snape sat watching the Great Hall, dark eyes flashing across the few hundred students attending Hogwarts. It took a great deal of focus and strong Occulumany shields to block out the mass of stimulation his brain was assaulted with. So many youngsters crowded into one room, forced to sit through the Sorting of new students, the various announcements then the many coursed feast, was enough to try his patience, which as an Alpha was already low.  
Down the end of the table sat Alistair ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody, the newest DADA teacher. Though scarred and cleanly dressed the old auror smelt strongly of cologne and fire whiskey. The strong alcoholic smell burnt his nose even above every other aroma in the Hall.  
Albus was droning away, the usual new academic year announcements, introducing Moody, Snape allowed his eyes to rove across the assembled students, taking in the new faces, the odd polite incline of the head to one of his Snakes, a sneer when he spotted the-boy-who-was-both-thorn-in-his-side, but also a painful reminder of his youth.  
Then Albus had to mention the bloody tournament. The whispering in the hall increased ten fold, each student buzzing as the Headmaster provided details.  
Scanning the hall once more, his head turned towards the Gryffindor table and he paused. Something was different. It was very faint, but it was there. He’d have to try figuring it out as the year went on. For now he had another feast to endure and students to remind of the rules.  
\- - - - -  
Having Mad-eye in the castle was worse than the bloody Dementors! Sadly Severus had first hand experience dealing with both. If his boggart wasn’t Lily’s dead body, it would no doubt be the same as the Boy-who-was-a-pain-in-his-arse. His brief stint in Azkaban was as close as he ever wanted to get to them. Till the fucking things ha descended upon the castle in Potter’s third year.  
The floating death shrouds were gone, but now he had a rabid ex-auror to deal with. The older wizard had a zealous drive to eradicate all ‘dark’ witches an wizards, with Severus being high on his hit list, right behind the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy.  
Every time the two wizards found themselves occupying the same space, Severus could feel the weight of the other’s gaze upon him. The calculating look in Mad-eye’s one natural eye was worrying. The way his magical one would still and sharply focus upon Severus was downright disconcerting.   
Even with Albus’ word, which so many took as gospel, the retired auror snarled at Severus often, muttering about traitors and spy’s under his breath every chance he had.  
The Potions Master was rather cruelly, hoping that the curse upon the DADA post might claim the crazed wizard. At times Snape wondered who was battier, Bellatrix LeStrange or Alastair Moody! It was a close call. The dark eyed wizard could only hope the curse removed the newest DADA professor from the castle before the year was out. It would spare him dealing with the other more than needed.   
\- - - - -  
Then Halloween had arrived. A trying time for Severus every year. But now there were members from two other schools occupying the school and grounds. New scents assaulted his delicate sense of smell, new alphas both immature and matured, individuals he would have to impress his authority upon. At Hogwarts _HE_ was the top ranking alpha and no one would be left to think otherwise. Then there were the new omegas. A good number had arrived with the French delegation. Already there were scuffles among the matured alphas, trying to impress their opposite designation.   
The Krum boy was going to be a issue... He exuded pure alpha, a mature alpha with strength and skill. He was a world known professional Seeker after all. Wherever he went, there were students following him in tittering groups. Other alphas, betas and omegas of all genders. Even the library wasn’t a safe haven from his fan group.   
Though Severus had found it very amusing, when he’d been in the library seeking a book for research, when he’d witnessed Miss Granger reacting to the group. The young Gryffindor was sharing a table with the Bulgarian Seeker, both obviously trying to study, but the fidgety, noises group of four third years were making it difficult. Even glares and threats from Madam Pince failed to curtail their antics. The bushy haired girl had silently, flicked her wand at the group, sealing their lips completely.   
“This is the library. NOT a zoo. Be quiet or get out.” The words were simple, emotionless, clear, yet low in volume, well within the library limits.   
He should remove points, even send her for detentions. But he could not. The girl had just demonstrated how capable she truly was. He might not be able to praise her in class, but he could do so in his mind. Before him was a cub becoming a powerful lioness, one he would have to watch. Too easily could one such as she head down dark paths.  
\- - - - -  
The Yule ball had been tedious. Hormonal teenagers all attempting to appear sophisticated and mature beyond their years. Some of those from more traditional families had taken the opportunity to spend the time with their betrothed, or to formally ‘step out’ with one they wished to marry.  
Seeing Miss granger on the arm of Krum had left the Potions Master feeling... odd. He wasn’t due to Rut again for a time. He was taking his black brews consistently, part veela omegas in the school were, intoxicating pre-heat.  
Yet the girl looked stunning and his alpha side had growled seeing her on another’s arm. From the stares and whispers he wasn’t the only one to notice. His godson and a good portion of the attendees, students, staff and guests, noticed the girl that was hidden under bushy hair and baggy robes. If she’d been pure blood, even a half blood, the girl would have had over a dozen betrothal requests by night’s end!  
\- - - - -  
These events got worse and worse! First Dragons, then that stupid stunt in the Black Lake! Potter playing the hero again. It was the one area he could, grudgingly, respect about the boy. He was as brave as any in his house. Throwing himself in to aid others without thought for his own life. Albus was a fool! What if the boy was killed? The dragon could have toasted him to a crisp, then who would deal with a resurrected Dark Lord?   
Fuck this! Things were getting dangerous enough as it was. Now he had to patrol this sodding maze! His left arm itched and ached, the Dark Mark stronger than ever. How much worse was his day going to get? A stupid thought to have, as he soon found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Severus’s fourth year and all he’s going through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes - prior to year 5, check spelling of Dumstrum  
> Hermione’s 4th year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to provide an account for how Hermione felt about her fourth year from the prospective of this story, bu not include it in the main story line. So here it is here.

When the other schools had arrived to attend the Tri-wizard tournament, Hermione had tried to think little of it. Sadly, her usual days were to be disrupted greatly. Not only were lessons and meals effected, so that the guests could be accommodated, but there was an influx of other Presented youths as well. Her omega nature was pressing stronger upon her, as the number of Presented alphas nearly doubled.

She wanted to protect Harry so much. Some how he had become a champion, once again missing the chance to enjoy a ‘normal’ school year.   
Even when Ron was acting like a prick, dragging half the student body in with him, she stood by Harry. It’s what best friends did. Not that Ron seemed to grasp this.  
Even with her love of books, study and research, she spent hours trolling through the many volumes in the library, looking for anything that could help Harry come out alive.   
It never felt like enough, but she had to try. The boy was so dear to her and she couldn’t bear the thought that if she missed something, he could die.

Hermione knew she was keeping her omega status hidden, the fact she bore the mark upon her wrists thankfully unnoticed so far. The potions Madam Pomfrey provided, as well as those she’d purchased in Diagon Alley before term, plus the muggle chemical based suppressants, hopefully burying any trace of her designation. She wore two blockers, one magical, one muggle; the containers transfigured to look like ordinary body lotions. With so many new alphas in school, she was desperate to keep her status hidden, to prevent a Heat occurring.

Despite her precautions, one alpha had noticed her. Whether it was her omega nature, or something else she was uncertain. Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and champion for Durmstrang. Apparently he had actually noticed her back during the summer, when she’d been at the Quidditch World Cup and finding her here was a thrill for the young wizard.  
Ron’s treatment of her prior to and during the Yule Ball left her upset and angered with the redhead. Sure, they were still friends, but she wasn’t so willing to forgive his every transgression. Plus his pettiness and jealousy hurt. Was it so difficult to think someone might find her attractive? That she was more than just a bushy-haired, know-it-all muggleborn? Attending on Viktor’s arm, dressed in periwinkle robes, hair smoothed into sumptuous curls, left her feeling wonderful, even if Ron had ruined it later that night.

It was the Yule Ball, where things between herself and Draco Malfoy started to change. The blond had appeared to her, when she was sat quietly crying, hurt by Ron’s comments. The omega with her feeling crushed, that even when she tried to look pretty, it wasn’t enough. She was never noticed for her brains and now it appeared nor her looks. She would never be enough. A heaving sob wracked her small frame, when she’d felt another’s presence beside her.  
Lifting her tear streaked face, watery honey eyes met ice-grey, sure she imagined the look of compassion within.   
“Why aren’t you in there with Krum, Granger?”  
“What do you care Malfoy?”  
“I don’t. Just seems strange that the girl who somehow caught the attention of a professional quidditch player, would be sat crying due to the words from a jealous weasel. Just proves you don’t deserve to be here if you can’t handle that, mudblood.”  
At the use of the slur regarding her blood status, Hermione’s shoulders shook again, as fresh tears fell. It took a few moments to realise that the vile word hadn’t been said with distain, but an almost teasing manner. Was that possible?  
A forest green handkerchief appeared before her nose, as a voice she’d not heard before spoke softly to her. “Not everything is as it appears. Hopefully you’ll come to see that.” The pureblood boy had a gentle smile on his face, looking down at her crumpled form.  
Having the boy who bullied her being so caring just made more tears form.  
“Come on Granger. Fuck the ginger Weasel. He’s a jealous wanker.” There was neither a sneer upon Malfoy’s face or in his tone, though she was wary it might be a trick of some kind. Hesitantly she took the offered cloth, dabbing at her tears with it. “Weasel just wishes he was on Krum’s arm.” A flash of a smirked grin, brought a faint chuckle to Hermione’s mouth. “Granger, you look bloody amazing. On the arm of the second most desirable wizard here.”  
“Second?”  
“Yeah. You’re looking at the first.”  
That earnt Malfoy a mirthful snort.  
“I’ll have the handkerchief returned to you. Once its clean.”  
“Keep it. I’ve spares. Maybe next time, you can attend the ball on the arm of the most desirable wizard.” With that the blond turned and vanished back down the corridor.   
Hermione sat for a few more moments, processing all that had just happened. Had it been real? Had Draco Malfoy just treated her like a proper human being? She must be imagining things. Yet the green cloth in her hands said otherwise. The tears stopped falling, replaced with hiccups that she managed to get under control with a few deep shuddering breaths. Looking down into the now deserted corridor, she couldn’t help but call out softly, “Thank you Draco. You’re right.” It was unlikely the blond had heard, but she felt better for saying it aloud. With that she’d headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. Ronald Weasley wasn’t worth her time, if he was going to act like an immature arse, let him !

After the second Task, Malfoy had caught her alone in the library, checking on her, seemingly worried about her well being. Their short meetings in random places, with civil, then more pleasant words, become more frequent. Never in front of others, where Malfoy would ignore her if possible.  
He did apologise profusely about the episode in Potions with her teeth. At the time it had hurt, but having straighter teeth afterward sort of made it worth the tears. She was more upset with Professor Snape’s response than Malfoy’s actions. 

By the time the Final Task came about, the two unlikely acquaintances were communicating via a charmed piece of parchment. It certainly made some lessons and studying less boring, having an intelligent brain to converse with.  
Once Harry had returned and Voldemort declared resurrected, Malfoy had cornered the brunette in the library again. His blue-grey eyes filled with fear and worry. It was the first time the boy touched her, gripping her tiny hand between both his. It had been half an hour before she’d managed to extract herself from his hold, with assurances she would still give him a chance. Let him teach her about the side of magical Britain she had still to experience.  
“I’ve forgiven Ron for a lot of mistakes Malfoy. You weren’t part of the plan to bring Voldemort back,” at which the blond had violently shaken his head, “so this won’t end our friendship.”  
The tight embrace he surprised her with, made Hermione squeak, before hugging him back.  
“Thank you Granger. Keep in touch over the summer? I’ll answer as many of your questions as a I can, though expect as few in return.”  
“That’s fine with me. The muggle world isn’t as savage as some make it out to be. Though it can be terrifying in its own way.” Malfoy cocked his head like as curious puppy, blond hair falling across his face. “I’ll send you some books on muggle history. Then you’ll understand. But I need to get back to Harry, before he worries and comes looking for me.”  
Letting go of the petite witch, Malfoy took his leave, not wanting to be caught with the muggle born witch. Too any questions would be asked if anyone saw them acting civil. Questions the boy wasn’t prepared to answer.

Any possible relationship with Viktor trailed off, the distance and language barrier making it difficult to maintain regular contact. However Hermione did accumulate another friend, one she frequently owled.  
She’d not sent an owl to Malfoy, in or out of school. The prospect being too daunting, but she did copy out each of their written exchanges into a diary. A magical one. Keyed to her specifically. She didn’t want anyone else reading these conversations, but the information, personal or cultural, was too valuable not to record. How she would end muggle text to him, was something she;s have to ask. Maybe there was a go between they could use? Or she could give him a list of titles and he could arrange to get them some how?

Now she was home again. A blessed few weeks with her parents, before the magical world and the shit-storm brewing in it, pulled her back in. Glancing up, seeing the captive beetle again, Hermione grinned wickedly. The unregistered animagus would remain her captive awhile. Hopefully the foul reporter bitch would learn not to write lies. If not about everything, at least about Hermione and those she protected. Oh yes, Malfoy had some explaining to do, regarding his part in her misery this year. He wouldn’t weasel his way out of avoiding answers either. Not this time. The young know-it-all was becoming more proficient in the complicated,twisted manner that Slytherins could communicate. The many layers and meanings in each sentence. Her inner wicked witch awakening. Time to try out her newest skills on the blond. If that didn’t work a strong hex in September would do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run down of Hermione’s and a bit of Draco’s fourth year and how their friendship started to develop. Plus other cannon events being covered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dark Lord’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest narrator for the Tri-Wizard Tournament third task!  
> One older blond wizard at your service ladies and gents!  
> Some of this chapter is taken from GoF, but has been reworked to suit my needs.  
> Remember this is an AU and I’m modifying things slightly.

Lucius Malfoy sat amongst the other spectators in the Governors stand, watching as one after one, the four teen Champions headed into the maze. Something within told the pale blond that this was more than another test, something big was coming.   
Carefully concealed under the thick sleeves of his tailored robes, the Dark Mark on his left forearm itched, the colour had been steadily returning to the hideous thing, its form now as clear as the day he received it. There was only one thing such an occurrence could mean and it filled the pureblood with dread.  
“Cissa,” lowering his head, he whispered softly in his wife and bond-mate’s ear, not wishing to be overheard. “I have to go. What we fear is come to pass.”  
He hated seeing the look of fear, but also silent resolve in his wife’s eyes. He wanted to keep her safe, far from harm. But he had to answer the call. To not would be suicide, death for them all. A squeeze of clasped hands and then the tall blond was leaving. He cared not who saw him leave, it might be useful in future or damn him as proof of the mark.

Stepping through the main Hogwarts gates, he turned back briefly, seeing red sparks flaring high over the maze. With a swirl and crack, the blond apparated to his private study back at Malfoy Manor. Walking over to one of the paintings, a depiction of a tiny boat caught upon a violent ocean storm, a touch of his wand to the canvas saw it swing open. Reaching within the long haired blond, drew out his Death Eater robes and mask, both of which he donned, awaiting the burn to begin.

As the fire caught under his skin, Lucius closed off his mind. Forcing every treacherous thought behind heavy shields, hidden away from the prying reach of Legilimency.  
Another twist and he was transported far from his home. As his smokey form coalesced into being, he fell to one knee, remaining prostate before his returned Master.  
Glancing up through his mask, he saw Potter chained to a large memorial; the boy was struggling again the bonds, wishing to face the monster before them.  
The massive snake, Nagini, was winding her way between the grave stones, rapidly approaching the wizard who claimed her. The snivelling form of Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail really did suit him better, stood beside a smoking cauldron, cradling his bleeding stump of an arm. Though his cries changed after the Dark Lord _gifted_ him a new hand.  
That was when Lucius noticed a crumpled form upon the ground. He recognised the boy and the blank stare in his eyes. Diggory. The other Hogwarts champion, dead. The blasted trophy, the Tri-Wizard Cup laid nearby. A portkey. It became a bloody portkey, but how? Whirling thoughts of who else could be aiding the Dark Lord from within the Ministry or even one of the schools, filled the pureblood’s mind.

Bare white feet and dark robes crept into Lucius’s sight as the Dark Lord walked into the circle of followers. There were gaps, those dead, confined or missing not appearing to the summounds. Severus was not there, but he was confined to Hogwarts, under the careful watch of one meddlesome Albus Dumbledore.  
“I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact. Such prompt appearances!” The once smooth, charming voice of Tom Riddle, was no more, now there was a definate hissing tone, a reptilian-like quality to the spoken words. “I ask myself... why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?” No on dared speak. The figure continued its walk amounts the knelt figures, pausing at the gaps, intoning names of those not present. “Bellatrix...” The one name was a soft whisper, as the Dark Lord stopped at the spot his most faithful lieutenant should hold. “Only those fallen in our fight or cruelty held in Azkaban have reason to fail my summons. Three are not here...” Another flourish of robes, as the dark wizard stalked back to the front of his assembled followers. “One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant and who has alredy re-entered my service.” Lucius’s blood ran cold. Severus. The Dark Lord meant to kill him! Hopefully when his friend managed to answer the summons his life would not be forfeit. For their plans to work, the Potions Master was needed. Dumbledore was unlikely to believe the Malfoy patriarch’s words, even if he viewed the memories of events. After all the Chief Warlock had left Cissa’s beloved cousin Sirius languish away in Azkaban for over a decade without trial or aid, despite having the means to force the Wizengamot to do just that.

Soon after that things had gone a bit crazy, the Boy-who-lived managing to escape the Snake-faced madman’s grasp. The manner in which the boy had accomplished such a feat, was something Lucius would dwell upon later, as in the ensuing upheaval he had no focus to process what he learnt.  
The Death Eaters and their Master fled the scene, though had been gathered together for a short while, Summoned once again to an undisclosed location. Several, Lucius included, had been tortured with the Cruciatus curse. Each punished for failing to serve their Master, to seek him out.  
Lucius had managed to convince the Dark Lord, he and his family were loyal followers. After all, had he not carried out his Master’s instructions? To get the magical diary into Hogwarts via a pure blood child. He wasn’t entirely sure what the diary was or contained. Only that should anything befall the former Tom riddle, it was to be sent to the school. True he had delayed the time before sending it to the school, but he hadn’t been convicted his Lord was vanquished, merely plotting. Yet after ten years with no word, he’d carried out his orders, orders given to his father, Abraxas, then passed to himself.  
The torture Lucius suffered was also lessened, by explaining he held positions of power within the Wizengamot and upon Hogwarts Board of Governors, both areas that the Dark Lord could make use of for the cause.

Once freed to return to the Manor, the elder Malfoy had hurried away. Cissa awaited him, her slender form running to embrace him from across the Receiving Room.  
His tall frame was shaking with a mix of Cruciatus after-tremors and receding adrenaline. The mad man was finally back. Things were going to get a lot more dangerous for the muggle and magical worlds.   
Sat in Cissa’s intimate Snug, he held his wife close. Their marriage was arranged, but they were also deeply in love with each other. For this reason alone Lucius hated how his father had forced himself and in-turn Narcissa, into a lifetime’s slavery to a raving, power man wizard. Neither followed the Death Eater doctrine. Not in the blood supremacy manner. They both wanted to see magical traditions and heritage preserved, new ideas allowed to gradually come in, rather than be forced through.

It was Cissa who sent a message to both Severus and Draco, keep both informed of the situation. Lucius did not want the dark haired Potions Master going to his death, if a few words warning could prevent such a thing. Nor did he want his son to be caught in any events that might befall the school. Though given what had happened, it was likely Dumbledore would end the academic year early, releasing the students to their families well before mid June.  
They were out of time. The small band of allies within the Dark Lords followers would now need to step up their game. They could delay no longer. Plans must be started, other allies sought, training began. It would not be long before the entire wizarding world shook from Voldemort’s actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pure blood pair, who are far more than they appear. There will be some extra chapters here and in the main story, which explain some of the reasons why they are doing what they are and the history for this AU behind the DEs and Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus’s 4th year second part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Severus. What he puts up with!
> 
> Have the first of a batch of bonus chapter updates!

Months later when the true the fate of Mad-eye was discovered, Severus almost felt ashamed of his cruel thoughts towards Alistair. Up until the real wizard loudly called Snape’s loyalties into question. He had wanted to hex the the ex-auror. He didn’t know about the resurrection plan! Hell, the Dark Lord hadn’t summoned him to the graveyard, likely due to his position at Hogwarts! Or so he thought at the time.

Once called upon by the returned Tom Riddle Jr, Severus had been surprised to escape with his life!  
Riddle had been livid that Harry had fled, defying him yet again. The weird connection between their wands had not been an event the Dark Lord had foreseen and it had shaken the considerably unstable wizard.   
The resurrection hadn’t gone entirely as the returned wizard had hoped. Not having his Potions Master or the Philosopher’s Stone to aid the ritual had changed the outcome. The parseltongue wasn’t overly unset with his new appearance, as it was frighteningly unique, he could no longer use persuasive charm upon others as before.

Lucius had managed to warn Severus that their mad master thought he had ‘left the bastard for ever’. He in turn had managed to tell the blond that the ‘faithful servant’ had been Barty Crouch Jr, who had been Kissed without trial, on Fudge’s order.

Upon arrival Severus was hit with an angry cry of “Crucio!” The force of the spell sending the tall wizard crashing to the floor, limb spasming wildly. It was a blessing not to have bitten through his own tongue or soiled himself from the violent full body tremors. From his place upon the floor, he’d crawled, achingly slowly, to the hem of the robes the Dark Lord wore, where he’d kissed them and begged to know how he had offended his master. Severus hated to beg, but he was more strongly inclined to live, so needs must.  
After ranting away for over half an hour, enough time for Severus’s body to recover slightly, the Potions Master, managed to ice together he was thought disloyal due to his actions in the previous years, especially Potter’s first. After much begging, wheedling, explaining, occluding heavily and downright lying through his crooked teeth, Severus managed to convince the snake-man he was ‘loyal’ to the cause. He’d been working to keep Potter alive for his Master’s pleasure. Gathering intel from within Hogwarts, buttering up Dumbledore to remain a useful spy.  
He had not known the Dark Lord was carried by Quirrell, only that there was something _off_ about the wizard in question. Nor had he known the basilisk was another plan of the Dark Lord’s.

Though Riddle came to believe Severus was ‘loyal’, he cursed the younger wizard heavily for not aiding in the attempts to aid his resurrection. The Dark Lord’s return to power and his ability to shape the future of magical Britain, it all hung upon the life of one boy. Lily’s son. He wanted the boy monitored at all times and Severus was the only wizard he had able to do so. 

Severus had taken his ‘justified’ punishment, before returning to Albus’s side.  
The way his second master, treated him could be confusing. Some days he was trusted, told many things, set challenging task. Others, Dumbledore would be so clandestine, Severus wondered why he was supposed to be the spy! The Headmaster knew far, far more than he was letting on, the refusal to disclose this information, grated upon Severus’s nerves. How could he help bring the despot down with out the facts and help?  
Then again the dark haired wizard was still keeping a number of secrets himself, a few involving the young green eyed boy.

\- - - - -

Over the summer, escaping after meetings with the newly re-formed Order of the Phoenix, Severus spent time with the Malfoys. Seeing the developing friendship between Miss Granger and his godson, had led him to a wild plan. These children were heading into war. They weren’t going to be shielded from it, but would be thrust into its midst. Right now they were all woefully under prepared. Discussing options with his old friends, the one known and two hidden spies solidified a working plan. They would ensure Draco and Miss Granger would be going into the future with as many facts and tools as possible, prepared and eyes opened. They wouldn’t let happen to another generation what had happened to theirs.

His godson did may a few unusual requests of him over the summer months, when Death Eaters, Dark Lords or their sympathisers weren’t around.   
Miss Granger had provided Draco with a number of titles that she felt he would find interesting in nature, all muggle, a I True of fiction and factual, but which would provide a basic understanding of the muggle world.   
The titles varied from children’s stories, philosophy, global religions, modern and historical literature classics, engineering, poetry, science, muggle ABO dynamic views, history of Europe, a few works on science fiction and fantasy and many more. If the girl had read each of the works herself, it was hardly a wonder she was a know-it-all. Did she have so farewell friends? It was unlikely, after all, even at Hogwarts the girl only seemed to have Potter and Weasley of close, constant company.  
Ever the obliging godparent, Severus had acquired each title, transfiguring them to look like nothing more than an assortment of etiquette, pure blood fiction and Quidditch books. Something which the guests to the Manor wouldn’t be interested in. Which was useful, as Severus had come across Lucius one evening reading poetry to Narcissa in his study.

When he managed to visit Grimmauld Place, he witnessed the bonds developing between the various younger witches and wizards. Those bonds were going to be tried and tested in the coming months and years.   
If forced to interact with Harry, his words were sharp and cold, never betraying any of the emotions he felt inside.  
Noticing Miss Granger spent considerable time in the Black library, he made a point of stacking a number of useful tomes by the window she liked to sit at. Upon his next visit he found the pile absent, but the girl nose deep in one of the thickest volumes. He couldn’t show his hand yet, but he could encourage the witch’s love of knowledge. Begrudgingly he admitted a touch of jealousy, when he overheard the mutt telling the girl to take and and all books or scrolls she wanted, as the last Black heir wanted nothing to do with them. After which there were noticeable gaps in many shelves; a wide selection of works vanishing. Molly had removed some she deemed ‘inappropriate’, but he doubted the Weasley matriarch would remove books on wizarding customs, bonding elves, family histories and healing.

There was hope. Hope the bastard who’d made Severus’ life so miserable would be stopped. That there were those willing to fight, to step up whatever the cost. The potential for Draco, Harry or Miss Granger becoming sacrifices for Albus’ ‘ _Greater Good_ ’ however, left him feeling nauseous and angered.  
He would have a lo of work to do in the coming year. Not just as a spy, but as mentor. If he couldn’t be the DADA professor, he would force knowledge of useful potions into their head till it bled from their ears. Draco and Miss Granger would at least see their use, at least he hoped so. There was much to plan and limited time. Hopefully it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of fourth year and Sumer before fifth for Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins trying out one of their toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If twincest/twin assisted masturbation isn’t your thing, skip this chapter.  
> Its summer after Harry’s fourth year, the twins are seventeen and just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
> They deal with a combined Rut/Heat episode together.

The twins trying out one of their toy.  
If twincest/twin assisted masturbation isn’t your thing, skip this chapter.  
Its summer after Harry’s fourth year, the twins are seventeen and just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
They deal with a combined Rut/Heat episode together.

Chapter 011 

“If I do this, how do you feel?” Fred asked twisting the toy in his hand clockwise.  
A resounding moan came from George, who was sprawled, belly down, upon the bed.   
The seventeen year old omega had just entered his heat, giving the pair an excellent opportunity to try out some of the new toys they’d developed. With the money Harry had invested after winning the Tri-wizard Tournament, they’d been able to turn more theoretical ideas into practical application.  
“Such a good omega. Look at you, such a needy thing. Do you want knotted?” Fred moved the toy buried inside his brother, pressing it in deeper, before sliding it out.  
The solid black object was a new design, having taken months to perfect. Some of he charms used had needed long hours or research, both from the Hogwarts and Black libraries. Being of age, they’d also been able to visit Diagon Alley alone, using their new found adult status to frequent a number of establishments Molly Weasley would not approve of. The need for Fred to enter rut had also held up development. To create the perfect alpha replacement, their sex aid needed to be modelled on an actual alpha. If this first design proved not only magically possible, but productive, there were plans to ask others to _model_ for them as well.   
A high pitched keen from George drew Fred’s attention. “Yes Alpha, please! Please I’ll be good! Please knot me!”  
Chuckling softly, Fred bent to kiss to nape of his omega’s neck. “How could I deny you when you ask so sweetly....” His voice rumbled through his chest, a deep purring sound, that made George press back against the toy inside him. Pressing upon a raised rune on the phallus’ base, Fred pressed it in harder, deeper, as the based began to swell, mimicking his own knot inflating.  
Watching George being such a mewling mess, high on desire and lust, had left Fred hard and throbbing. Even without the clothes they’d shed long ago, he still felt constricted. Lifting his body up, he moved to kneel behind George’s raised arse. Slick coated the toned young man’s thighs and buttocks, which Fred collected in his left hand, before coating his throbbing shaft in it. Using his knees, he forced George’s legs closer together, trapping his lubricated dick between them.  
“Can you feel me Omega? The knot deep inside you? My cock sliding against your own?” To emphasise his point, Fred rolled his hips forward, his longer, thicker member brushing up under George’s balls. The toy was now fully inflated, so it couldn’t be withdrawn, but this didn’t stop the alpha twisting it, drawing more pleasure filled cried from the trembling omega.  
Leaving the toy to run itself, the magic trapped within keeping it functioning for up to an hour, Fred gripped George’s hips tightly.  
“Alpha! Alpha! I’m cu, cumming!” George’s voice was a high pitched wail, making Fred thankful for the soundproof charms upon their room.  
Pumping his hips faster, Fred growled, the shaking of the trapped omega making him immensely pleased.  
“Yes, cum for me, cum for your alpha.” He loved this part, watching George fall apart in complete ecstasy, knowing it was his doing. Even if right now it was only his replica knotted inside the tight, slick omega channel, it was still him. His inner alpha roared with pride. Oh yes, this replica worked! The thought of other needy omegas crying out with pleasure, quivering and orgasming from his knot, was overwhelming. Few other magical alphas could claim such a thing.  
As George trembled again, another orgasm rolling through his heat addled body, Fred leant over and bit down upon the long healed claiming mark. George screamed again, clenching tightly around the swollen toy buried deep inside him. At the same time Fred growled through clenched teeth, his knot popping in place. Thick streams of hot spunk liberally covered George’s stomach and the sheets beneath him.  
Both twins were high on their joint orgasm, as they collapsed side ways, Fred wrapping arms tightly around the shivering form of his twin. A wave of a hastily grabbed wand set the toy to its ‘come down’ phase. The red headed pair lay spooned together, contented slumber claiming them.  
Some time later, after they both awoke, blissed out and relaxed, George’s heat waning rapidly, they laid facing each other. The toy, deflated and removed from George, sat on the cabinet beside the bed.  
“So, a success?” (F)  
“Yes, brother mine.” (G)  
“Any changes you’re recommended?” (F)  
“None at this time.” (G)  
“Are you sure?” (F)  
“Quite. Just no mentioning who this is modelled on.” (G)  
“Worried Omega?” (F)  
“Maybe. Your knot is rather impressive.” (G)  
“No matter what, I’m always yours.” (F)  
“I know. Brothers.” (G)  
“Brothers and Bonded.” (F)  
Drawing George back into his arms, Fred kissed his temple, the effects of his own Rut clearly evident, by the press of his cock into the other’s stomach.  
“Need you.” (F)  
“I’m here Alpha.” (G)  
With a growl Fred rolled them, so George was on his back below him. Bending low to suck on the gland where his twin’s neck and shoulder met, Fred rocked his hips slowly. Letting his engorged prick drag across the wiry hairs across George’s stomach and groin. The scent of fresh slick soon hit Fred’s senses. Without preamble and well practise movements, George was on his stomach, trim hips angled upwards, knees spread, his seeping hole on view. Draping across Georges back, Fred stretched out till he could cover his twin’s hands with his own. Long fingers lacing together. With a grunt, Fred pushed his cock into the waiting channel. Slick coated flesh yielding to the intrusion, the feel like heated silk around the heavy member. With long, deep strokes the alpha twin worked himself to a frenzy. The omega beneath him reduced to uttering inarticulate moans. As his knot swelled, locking to pair together, orgasm swept over the pair, as well as a flair of magic that accompanied such unions.  
Collapsing on their sides, taking care of to jostle the swollen knot too much, the twins settled into sleep again. Short panting breaths giving way to the longer, settled ones of deep slumber.

Even as children, before they Presented, Molly often found them in the same bed, cuddled together. Now she knew not to enter their room. Or those of her older sons. Somethings a mother, especially an omega mother, did not need to see!

The warm touch of early morning son was enough to disturb one twin. With a voice low and rumbling with sleep, Fred nuzzled into George’s hairline ad sighed. “Feel better?”  
“Yeah. Heat’s passing.” (G)  
“That’s good.” (F)  
“Yeah. Sleepy.” (G)  
“Think Pomphrey might want some for the Heat room?” (F)  
“Hmm? Oh the toy. Send her an owl.” (G)  
“Will do. Do I send her one to sample?” (F)  
“Sleep...”(G)  
“Alright brother mine.” (F)  
“...” A soft snore came from George, drained from his passing Heat and previous sexual activities.  
The young alpha smiled and shuffled to lie on his back, drawing George into his side, gently stroking the soft, freckled skin on his back. His Rut was fading. At least for now. They’d likely need another 24hrs alone to have it completely out of their system. Twin true Heats/Ruts could be intense. Shorter than others experienced, but infinitely more intimate and passionate, in ways non-twins couldn’t understand.  
“What am I going to call it?”   
Looking at George, cuddled into his side, head pillowed on his chest, a soft, melancholic smile graced Fred’s lips, before he turned eyes back to the ceiling. His thoughts wandering, all the while stroking his brother’s back with soothing caresses.  
Their time together was likely drawing toward a close. Unless they found another, ideally a beta, interested in triads and the old practises, they’d have to seek out separate mates soon. Left too long the twin-claim bond would be too strong, preventing either twin having offspring with another. The thought brought a pang of pain to Fred’s chest, but he knew he had to do what was best for his brother.   
Fighting back tears, the young alpha held his brother tighter, drifting off to sleep himself. Knowing that even if they separated, a part of him would always be with his omega brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin claiming bonds are my own thing, bit like how twins work in this AU setting. If the bond gets to a full fifteen years, it solidifies into a Mating claim. As such both twins could no longer have children at all. The bond preventing them procreating with others, but the unique feature preventing them having children together too.  
> This ONLY works for twins. Siblings of different pregnancies could in theory become mates!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s 4th Summer Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Hermione’s summer once she arrives at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione’s 4th Summer Pt 1  
Just Hermione’s summer once she arrives at Grimmauld Place.

Chapter 012 

Hermione kept looking out the windows of Grimmauld Place, even with the grime build up, she could still see if it was dry or cloudy, dry or wet. She was praying for a wet day. Not just any wet day. A wet day with lightning. Preferably a nice storm, with plenty of flashes. It didn’t matter if it was during the day or night, she just needed a short while to escape into the small garden space.  
Every day she continued her the chant as required, sun up and sun down. No matter how difficult, she’d managed the chant each day. Would the length of time spent doing so effect the outcome? Was the form stronger the longer you waited?

“What you doing kitten?” Sirius’s voice whispered in her ear, causing the girl to shriek and flail. Grabbing a hold of the young witch Sirius laughed, helping settle her after she’d nearly fell from her seat on the window ledge.  
“Oh Sirius. You surprised me. Nothing much. Just watching the clouds go by.” She sent the older wizard a small smile. “Just letting my mind float for a while, as I sort through the information stored in it.”  
“Sure kitten. Whatever you say.” With that the tall wizard left the brunette to her thoughts in the dark library.

A few days later Hermione was again tucked away in the library watching the darkening night skies. The clouds had rolled in that afternoon, thick and black, heavy following the dry summer days. The very air felt oppressive, an electric charge to the air.  
Secured in her pocket was the small flask with her animagus brew. It had sat for near enough a year now. The Tri-Wizard tournament and all the disruption it brought had prevented her making any attempts over the past eleven months. Tonight was likely to be her only decent chance before she would probably have to start again. Was that even possible? Had she lost her chance? She berated herself for not doing more research on the long term viability of the potion. She’d been so sure, she would have been able to use it that past school year, now she was rapidly approaching her fifth. It was also very difficult to wake as early as she needed to recite the spell each morning, without waking Ginny (or Mrs Black’s portrait) too!

A soft knock on the library door drew her eyes from the window and the black skies. Rain could be heard just starting, before suddenly turning into a lashing downpour. She really didn’t need the distraction or hold up from who ever it was at the door. This was her last chance!  
“Kitten?” Sirius stuck his head through, seeing Hermione sat in the dark room alone, he stepped in fully. “Tonight is your only chance.”  
“Pardon?” She really was confused by what the charming wizard meant.  
“That potion you’ve been carrying all summer long. I’m betting for longer than that too.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re on about Sirius.”  
A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.  
“Hermione, I know mandrake when I smell it.” With a smug grin, he tapped his nose, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I only know a few uses for that plant and I don’t know of any more basilisk encounters do you?” He threw her a roguish smile ad offered his hand to pull the witch from her seat. “I’ll be your guide. Help you if anything goes wrong tonight. Hell, it certainly did for James and I.”  
He knew! He knew what she had planned! Yet and yet he was going to help her? “Are you sure Sirius?”  
“Quite. Though we better hurry. There’s no telling how long this storm will last.”  
Scooping her cloak from the back of a chair, Hermione followed Sirius down the straits and out the backdoor. No one intercepted them en route, most of the Order out on business or already in bed. Hermione was well known for spending the wee hours reading, so no-one had bothered her, except Sirius. 

Another rumble of thunder, much closer this time, resounded as the pair stepped out into the downpour. Hurrying to the centre of the small rear garden, Hermione pulled out her potion flask and wand. Sirius stood at her side, a hand gently resting on her shoulder. Pointing her vinewood at her heart the young witch carefully intoned, “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” A squeeze on her shoulder and Hermione downed the potion as a blinding flash coated the garden in pink-white light. No-one heard the scream from Hermione’s throat, her shriek covered by a deafening crash of thunder which shook the sky. The windows of the Black ancestral home vibrated from the force, their odd tinkering sound, a cruel laugh at the muggleborn’s cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m slightly mean not letting you know what happens... take a wild guess. Yes she succeeded. Her form however is still fluid in my mind right now. There are three (potentially four!) forms warring over the brunette, but till its needed you’re not finding out what she is!  
> I’m playing a little bit with the animagi lore here. The potion should stay undisturbed and ideally be consumed the next available lightning storm. But Hermione wouldn’t get that opportunity... Instead the potion must not be opened till consumed during a lightning storm.  
> She’s carried the vial everywhere with her, just in case...  
> Summer of 1995 was a Heat wave in the UK, but I do know we can get some intense lightning storms as a result... wasn’t one that I could find, but its an AU... there was one in this setting...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s 4th Summer Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More events from Hermione’s summer at Grimmauld Place.

The encroaching evening once again found Hermione settled into the library window seat. She felt unsettled, filled with discomfort from the many people both living at and visiting the Ancient and Noble family’s ancestral home. The library was her refuse, the one place often filled with quiet. She had no idea how Mrs Weasley, Molly, did it. Raise a family as large as the older omega did. Let alone provide refreshments to all those at Grimmauld Place. Though she wanted children, some day, far in the future, Hermione was not interested in a brood of pups. Maybe two, three at a push. Hopefully there was an alpha out there willing to accept that. It seemed many in the magical world, were still stuck in the Dark Ages. Where mated omegas were expected to have numerous children. Thank Morgana for muggle contraceptive options and few wizards knowing about them.

The door creaking alerted her to company joining her. There was no ‘punch to the face’ overwhelming scent, meaning it was one of the betas. Looking up, she found Sirius looking down at her, his usually lively eyes solemn.   
“Hey Kitten. Anything good?”  
Holding up the book so the older wizard could see the title, the Marauder let out a whistle.  
“ _‘Magical families, inheritance, designation and the law’_ , not a light topic.”  
“Maybe not. But I want to know where I stand legally, in magical Britain,”  
“That’s actually why I’m here to see you.” Settling himself on the floor at her feet, Sirius stretched out his legs, before continuing. “You don’t have any magical family or guardian, correct?”  
“Only during term time, with Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster. Why?”  
“I’m worried about you. With everything that’s happening, a girl like you might get into trouble.”  
Sparks crackled through riotous brunette curls, as Hermione tried to suppress her annoyance at the older wizard’s words.  
“You’re a muggle-raised muggle-born. Plus an omega. Remus told me,” he offered up seeing Hermione stiffen. “If you’re reading that book, you know omegas can have trouble till they’re of age.”  
Visibly deflating, sparks fading away, the girl nodded. Some of the ancient laws surrounding magical omegas were barbaric and quite, quite legal. “I suppose you have a point there. So what do you suggest? Not like I can just walk up to someone magical and say _‘Hey, would you consider adopting me into your family?’_ It just doesn’t work like that.”  
“Actually it can.” Pulling out a folded piece of parchment, Sirius held it out, backwards over his shoulder.  
With a tilted head and growing curiosity, Hermione reach for it before reading the contents. Dark brows shot up under crazy curls and honey eyes looked at the Azkaban fugitive.  
“You’re serious?”  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” For which he received a playful shoulder smack. “Yes I am. Harry is bound to me as godfather to godson. Was done not long after he was born. Technically I’m his guardian. He should be here, with me, when not at Hogwarts. But Dumbledore refuses to listen to me on the issue.” Hands flexed into fists of anger, before a heavy sigh escaped the Black heir. “If you sign it and we seal it with blood, you’d be kin to me. Like a niece. Protected by the Black name till you’re legally of age and beyond. Will help you till you chose to be Claimed as well.”  
“So I’d be a Black?” Hermione tried to understand exactly how this would work.  
“Yes and no. It’s complicated. Short version is you’d be my responsibility, magically, till you’re seventeen. You would send any betrothal or claiming requests to your head of family, me in this case. I can also grant you access to the Black books that are protected by blood magic. As you’ve have mine in yours.”  
“Why now?”  
“With Voldemort back, muggle-borns and muggles will get targeted. Having a pureblood family to protect you might help.” The older wizard took a moment, eyes closed to think his next words through. “There’s just me now. I’m the last real Black. Reggie vanished without having children. I’ve spent over a decade in Azkaban and with the war I’m unlikely to have any either. Next in line by blood is a Malfoy, Narcissa’s boy, Draco.”  
“Why haven’t you done this for Harry?”  
“We already have a similar bond. Plus there’s little I can do to overturn the word of the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore made himself Harry’s guardian in my absence.”  
Hermione heard the anger and bitterness coming from the older wizard and gently placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.   
“I’m sorry. If it means anything Harry wishes he could be here with you and has argued with the Headmaster about it.”  
A roguish smile greeted her response, a smile that she returned with a shy one of her own.  
“Thank you Kitten. I’m glad Harry actually would want to be with me.”  
“He’d be here all the time if he could Sirius.” Looking at the parchment in her hand Hermione came to her decision.”I just sign this and then what?”  
“Bit of old blood magic. It’s counted as grey magic, perfectly legal. We cut the palm of our wand-hand and clasp them together.”  
“Thats it?” Hermione wasn’t sure to believe the old prankster’s word or not.  
“Yes.” Seeing the scrunch to her nose and eyes, he gave another lopsided grin. “I’m Sirius here. I’d never hurt you Kitten.”  
Pulling a self-inking quill from her hair, Hermione signed her name, then held out the parchment again. With a graceful incline of his head the Grim animagus proceeded to the next steps.  
If miles away, a will in Gringotts updated itself or a pulse of magic swept through the Black residence, no one noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set up for up later on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco interact over the summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deepening friendship developing via written word and other small things two teens do.  
> We learn a number of smaller bits about various characters the two interact with.

Over the summer, both when living with her muggle parents or residing at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Hermione had continued to communicate with Draco via the enchanted parchment. Thankfully everyone in the dank townhouse was well aware of Hermione’s studious nature, so her constant scribblings were readily overlooked. Something she was infinitely relieved about, as explaining that she had a ‘magical pen-friend’ and it was Malfoy to boot, would be disastrous.

There were so many parts of magical culture and history she felt ignorant of. It surprised her just how willing the blonde was to answering her many, many queries. His genuine reciprocation regarding muggle affairs was also a shock but a pleasant one.  
She recalled the day she’d explained just how many humans lived on the planet, revealing the sheer number of muggles calling Earth home had been greeted with ink-splots, before the boy had excused himself for the evening. Similar responses had followed when describing both World Wars and that humans had walked on the moon.  
Apparently the young pureblood had ran to his uncle (whom the blonde said spent time in the muggle world for business reasons), to have her words confirmed. Discovering Hermione was indeed speaking honestly, Draco pepper her with questions. Some she’d needed to research before being able to answer. Increasing her own knowledge, whilst broadening the mind of another pleased Hermione’s nurturing, know-it-all, bossy side. The conversations between the pair would drag over hours, days, even weeks, intelligent query mixing with steadily friendlier banter.

Before heading to Grimmauld Place, Hermione had collected together a box of small gifts for her new friend. Things she hoped could be easily glossed over or passed of as something else, in the magical community. There was a small book on space exploration, covering the earliest days of rockets through to the Hubble telescope and satellite communications. On stiff card, decorated with detailed watercolour images of famous landmarks, Hermione transcribed some of her favourite songs and poems. Each was inside an addressed envelope, a small, handwritten message on the back, words of encouragement or brief descriptions of the places pictured. Anyone discovering them might think them correspondence between two teens attempting the earliest stages of courtship. She thought the idea was rather sweet of her, which made the brunette blush in the solitude of her room. A small selection of sweets, including popping candy. A few sample bottles of cologne, gathered from the beauty section of the larger department stores. A short trip to the North East coastal town of Whitby added more items to her gift haul, a delicate glass dragon and copy of Dracula. A vinyl record of her favourite classical tracks was hastily added when she found out the Malfoys’ possessed a gramophone. A simple Airfix kit was the last item, a model plane that could out do a Firebolt. As an after thought, when shopping for her own muggle stationary needs in WH Smiths, she picked up a Parker pen set, a fountain and biro-type pet pair. It would be given to the blonde at Yuletide. 

Not to leave out other friends, she’d collected seeds and pressed flowers to give to Neville. The muggles had many types of plant not seen by the magical world. If any wizard could discover magical properties the plants possessed it would be the green fingered Longbottom heir.  
For Ron she had collected a basket of muggle treats, biscuits, chocolate, crisps, a large bag of Woolworths pick-n-mix sweets, even some fizzy drinks and sugared cereal. For Ginny she’d taken some of the beauty and fashion magazines her parents bought for the dental surgery. Her own pocket money bought a few teen issues and cosmetics she thought the girl might enjoy. The twins were relatively easy to think for, but difficult to procure. Time was spent at the library, checking phone books, gathering numbers and addresses, before several orders were placed with joke and magic shops. A few second hand books on muggle magic tricks and she had something she hoped the pair would enjoy.  
When she’d bought Draco’s glass dragon, she’d also bought a small ornament for Sirius, as thanks for letting her stay in her home for the summer. A one inch tall black glass dog with tiny red eyes. Plus a bottle of whiskey her father claimed the wizard would enjoy. Ron’s treat haul did include some seaside rock, in the traditional pink and white.  
She wasn’t sure who else would be visiting over the summer, so a couple of boxes of biscuits and chocolates were a must, to remain polite. She even brought a box of Tetley tea bags along. Earl Grey, Jasmine or the numerous other teas were nice, but sometimes she wanted a ‘proper cuppa’, something Harry approved of once he found out. Though the green eyed Chosen One doctored his heavily with milk and three sugars.  
Harry, her almost-brother, best friend would receive his gifts, not just when she saw him or his birthday, but doled out over the year. Being finally free from his restrictive, abusive relatives at Hogwarts, the boy finally indulged in things usually withheld from him. As such once a month, Hermione would hand over three large bars of chocolate, Bournville, Galaxy and Milkybar. Some times, it was the flavours of the muggle world Harry needed and she provided. It was such a simple thing, that cost the girl nothing more than a conversation with her parents after second year. Fourth year had seen the number increase as Harry struggled with the Tri-wizard tournament stresses. Now an owl simply dropped the bars off with Hermione the last day of each month. Harry had gone back to Privet Drive at the end of third year with a small stack, since Hermione’s post sat unopened whilst she was Petrified.  
When the witch had finally headed to Grimmauld Place it was with her school trunk and numerous bags in tow.

Describing the amount of bags she’d needed to Draco, the boy told her about the special bag his mother used. It was a seemingly bottomless black pouch. His mother simply transferred it into which ever bag went with her outfit. Everything a witch could need was in it apparently. It was something Hermione noted in her book to research later.   
Her father often commented that her mother’s handbag was either a miniature TARDIS from Doctor Who or a bottomless pit similar to Mary Poppins’. The sheer amount of things that could be found inside any one of her mother’s bags was astonishing. Hermione had once seen her mother organising the contents of the bag she used for work, the sheer quantity of items easily covering the surface of the kitchen table. Realising how heavy such a bag was, the teen had enquired to her pureblooded friend about the featherlight charm. During term she used it extensively upon her own satchel, else her back would strain from the weight of books within. She’d be more than pleasantly surprised when a small parcel had arrived, via the muggle Royal Mail. The postmark stayed Cokeworth, though the girl knew no one there. Inside was a crystal dangling from a chain. The sort of key ring once might find it’s the _New Age_ stores. Accompanying it in Draco’s neat cursive was a note, explaining any bag it was attached to would gain the featherlight charm’s properties. Jean Granger had been over joined with the token, thrusting one of her own dentistry books to gift the boy in return.

When Draco discovered Hermione was to be spending part of the summer in the home of a ‘Most Ancient and Noble’ family, with ample library access, he’d grinned. He’d worried the summer would stunt their growing friendship, prevent Granger researching what he told her about magical Britain. The girl needed to have at least two sources to believe something, even the things taught in the classrooms of Hogwarts.  
It had been easy to provide a list of the most suitable tomes, books many young pure and half blood children were forced to read before Hogwarts. The speed at which the girl could read the thick volumes, then pepper him with questions was staggering. Did she do nothing _but_ read? Supposedly she had chores to do and socialising with the Weasley children, but still managed to maintain their conversations as well.  
Narcissa Malfoy had been consulted regarding books on the etiquette for witches, whilst Lucius had offered incite on political volumes. The blonde teen was deeply grateful his parents accepted and actively encouraged the budding friendship.  
Visits from one Dark Lord and his followers did disrupt things. When his parents were required to play host, Draco would fleet to visit Pansy or Blaise, parchment and journal secured on his person.  
Pansy and Blaise had also contributed to answering questions the muggle-born asked. They were kept clueless to the identity of the ‘scholastical’ friend Draco had made, but both had suspicions. It was just safer not to speak of it.   
Pansy has given Draco a book to pass to his _quill-friend_ , one with detailed beauty charms that had the added advantage of being useful for disguise. A witch never knew when it would be necessary to change hair colour or skin tone to suit the social event after-all.

As summer weeks passed, the teens continued their talks. Hermione asked questions about the etiquette book, with further references supplied to aid her grasp the ideas further. In September Madam Pince would be mildly surprised at some of the dusty books Hermione borrowed to further her reading. The Black family library didn’t contain all the materials she needed to round out her knowledge. Yet each new sliver of information, each exchange of words, filled in the many, many blanks Hermione had. She knew her behaviour was changing as a direct result of what she learnt. Mrs Weasley made a comment that her manners were ‘coming along nicely’ and that ‘spending time with a normal family must be rubbing off’. Only her age stopped her sending a hex at the older witch, bit that she’d ever received a notice regarding underage magic before. Instead she’d vanished to do ‘research’, refusing to help clean any more that day. Draco had been concerned by her furiously written questions and ranting. It took three hours before the witch felt calm enough to be around others. She had apologised to Malfoy for bothering him so much. The boy had been a true gentleman, waving away her concerns, hoping she felt calmer now and if he could help further he was there.

Malfoy wanted to know more about her muggle life, how things worked in the world without magic. From there she’d explained electricity, it’s creation and use. The boy asked a million questions, nearly as many as Mr Weasley, but they weren’t half as intrusive or offensive.   
Hearing about the variety of entertainment available to muggles was Malfoy’s favourite topic. Just before she’d left her parents, they’d spent a day wandering a second-hand and antique market. Where she’d managed to pick up a small, faded red, portable box-record-player and assorted vinyls. This was another bag added to her luggage!  
Later at Grimmauld Place, with Mr Weasley’s gleeful assistance (and sometimes interference) using various charms and transfiguration spells, they made the device work via a self-turning crank handle. An old fashioned gramophone might have worked, but Hermione liked the portable player, with its built in speaker and adjustable speeds.  
When Sirius had heard the sound of Black Sabbath coming from the library one day, he’d asked to have Hermione create a player for him as well. The older wizard had a vinyl collection from his youth, but nothing to play them on. The witch had created one, after going with Mr Weasley to a second-hand store in London. The remaining Black heir had had to have his room silenced, he was playing rock and metal tunes so loud!  
The red record player would make it to Hogwarts with her in September. However it soon found near permanent residence in the Gryffindor common room, used by half-blood and muggle-borns.

Whilst Hermione collected small muggle items for Draco, the blonde was on a similar quest. Between their parchment conversations, each had a list of literature to read and additional information to review. Yet words could not always do justice that physically experiencing something could.  
With his parents help, under the guise of researching options for beyond Hogwarts, Draco managed a number of short excursions to the magical areas around Europe. With his mother and Blaise or Pansy for company, the teen alpha visited the bustling magical communities in France, Germany, Italy, Sweden and Russia. At each stop he would purchase the magical equivalent of a ‘tourist guide’, explaining the laws and customs for the countries. The Malfoys hailed from France originally, so visiting distant family or ancestral properties was not uncommon for the boy over his summers in the French capital.  
From Paris he obtained a fine house-elf crafted, silken handkerchief, its edge trimmed in delicate lace. A selection of magically made German chocolates were purchased in Berlin; Narcissa Malfoy offering her personal recommendation on which were best. Knowing his new friend’s love of stationary, a leather bound journal and griffin feather quill were bought in Italy. Sweden saw a piece of goblin wrought silver added to the mini haul; the stylised winged horse, covered in rich red enamel. The last gift had been a lacquered box, no bigger than the palm of his hand. A Russian specialty, the box came with blood wards, that once set could only be opened by the owner; anyone else would receive a nasty curse, marking the potential thief’s hands with painful, red welts.

By the time August thirty first came, Draco was a bundle of apprehension and excitement. He knew Granger made prefect, as did he, so one-on-one time was guaranteed. The thought of seeing the brunette and conversing with her again was a thrill. Yet he feared the girl would pull away. Listen to the words of others. Refuse to give him a chance, to apologise and make up for past actions. To do his part in ensuring Potter lived to take out the snake-faced Dark Lord. 

With everything that happened in September, both teens would forget to exchange their simple gifts till October, at which time another would add to the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting up some things for later. Not massively important things, but hints and touches here and there.  
> In you were a student in UK you’d often be buying new school stationary from WH Smith’s in the summer holidays. They sell stationary, books, magazines and such.  
> Bournville, Galaxy and Milkybar are three chocolate bars available in the UK, dark, milk and white respectively. Yes, Hermione’s parents are dentists, but as far as they know Harry isn’t getting masses of sweets and want to make him happy.  
> Tetley is one of the many tea brands here! I imagine Hogwarts has a wide range of drinks available (though I’ve never understood why it’s pumpkin juice _all_ the time!), but the elves might not stock the muggle kinds. So Hermione brings her own, even if staying elsewhere in the summer. Fairly sure she gets Robinson's barley orange or Ribera blackcurrent diluting cordials sent to by her parents too!  
> Airfix kits used to be readily available from Woolworths, toyshops (used to be a franchise called Toymaster) or specialty model stores, especially the basic kind.  
> The items Draco collects for Hermione might be fewer in number, but they are all of high quality and are actually based upon the real world items those countries are known to produce.  
> The internet wasn’t what it is now in mid-90s UK! So Hermione did what she does best! Went to the library, to find information. My local library had phone books (Yellowpages adverts anyone?!) from all over the UK in the reference section, which is what Hermione uses.  
> My parents would take us to carboot sales on Sundays, bit like an American garage sale, but lots of folk in one place, selling goods either directly from their carboots or on tables beside them. UK has a strong market culture, be that a ‘traditional’ market with consumer goods and produce, livestock, antiques or second-hand items. Most areas will have at least one of these on a weekend, or so I’ve experienced.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquiring Murtlap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered how Hermione had the murtlap available to treat Harry’s hand, which is where this chapter sprung from.  
> This occurs after Chapter 11 and before Hermione vanishes for her Maiden Heat. As such she doesn’t get to use it on Harry the first time, instead a standard healing cream she has. Sadly it’s effects weren’t strong enough, so she does this!
> 
> Yes there’s a chapter missing. It’s being fixed.

Hermione knew she was taking a risk, but after the first time Harry had returned from a detention with the vile Umbridge bitch, she knew she had to do something. Harry was like her brother, an annoying, over protective, immature younger brother, but a brother none the less. She hated seeing him suffer. The raven haired boy had gone through so much in his short life. There was a good chance she knew more about him than Ron or anyone else. They’d bonded more over the summer, and Harry had confessed a great many things to her, often soaking her shoulder in tears. The things she learnt about her friend had left her heart aching. How could Headmaster Dumbledore allow Harry to live in such a home? Sirius was now free, alright, not legally, but he could be Harry’s guardian, keeping the boy away from the most dreadful muggle household she’d ever heard of. No wonder some pure bloods wanted to eradicate or subjugate muggles, if they heard stories of homes like that. 

Now the brunette girl found herself stood outside the Potions classroom during her lunch break. She’d managed to slip away from Harry and Ron saying she needed to ask something of their Potions professor. Harry hadn’t been happy, but had let her go, with a promise to meet back up soon.  
Having not seen the dark wizard in the Great Hall, she just hoped he was in fact in his office or classroom. Knocking on the door, she looked about, fearful a Slytherin student might find her waiting here alone.  
“What?” The door wrenched open, revealing one Severus Snape looking down his nose at her.  
“Urm, Sir, could I come in a moment. I need to ask you something.” She kept her eyes down, refusing to meet his black gaze.  
“Get in here. What did you want Miss Granger? I’m a busy wizard.” Professor Snape closed the door even before he finished asking his question.  
“I was wondering if I could acquire some pickled murklap Sir?” She couldn’t help but fidget, aware of the heavy gaze upon her.  
“Why?” The one word held a host of queries. Severus was confused and slightly disturbed by the girl’s request.  
“I, I can’t say Sir. It’s just very important. I get some.”  
“Why not ask Madam Pomfrey then?”  
“Too many questions would be asked Sir. You are the definition of discreet. In your role you have to be.” Honey coloured eyes flickered up, worry shining fro their depth. Glancing back at her feet Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry sir. For bothering you on your lunch break.” She made to turn away, when a large warm hand on her shoulder stilled her.  
“Wait here.” Watching her teacher carefully, as he disappeared into the large store cupboard, her shoulders slumped on relief. There were a number f clicking sounds, then black dragon hide boots appeared in her lowered gaze.  
“I won’t pry this tie why you need it Miss Granger, though I would hope you’ll provide a proper explanation in future.” The velvet baritone voice was gentle, as Severus pressed a small vial into her hand. “Hopefully this is enough?”  
Grasping the vial tightly, Hermione clasped her other hand around her professor’s. He was showing her a great deal of trust. If they were to aid each other in the coming conflict it would be necessary and she greatly appreciated it. She could feel tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. “Thank you Sir!” She gave a dazzling smile, locking her eyes golden upon the wizard’s dark ones. Without conscious thought, she stood on top toes, pressing her lips to his left cheek in gratitude, before turning and running from the classroom.  
Severus Snape, stood watching after the petite Gryffindor that had just shown him more genuine affection than he’d felt in a long tong time and the girl hadn’t even seemed to notice what she’d done. Scowling, he turned back to his desk and stack of marking there. As red ink scrawled across parchment, long fingers caressed a sallow cheek.  
It was dinner time before Hermione realised what she’d done to her professor, but enough time had passed, that she only felt a little flustered. Hopefully her Professor wouldn’t mention it in future, though she did expect a points deduction . A deduction that never came. Nor did Severus bring up her ability to show affection and forgiveness easily, at least not for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, I feel, is a very caring person and would be free with her hugs to friends. When overcome with positive affection she might give kisses, especially in an ABO setting where she’s an omega. The girl is VERY forgiving after all!  
> Severus will ask her about the murklap in future and he will learn what Umbridge is doing to Harry.


End file.
